


:replay

by missingmagician (BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes/pseuds/missingmagician





	:replay

It isn't a surprise that when Sasaki Haise sees him for the first time, the ghoul investigator can't speak.

Technically, this isn't their first meeting. If Sasaki Haise's memories as Kaneki Ken serves right, the blond male, sitting before him while reading The Black Goat's Egg over a cup of white coffee, is his best friend. The one who knew about him turning into a ghoul yet accepts him as the freak Dr. Kanou had turned him into. Accepted him as Kaneki Ken, even if the boy knew everything from the start -- and even bore witness to the tragedy Kaneki Ken faced.

And now, they meet in the coffee shop :re. Coincidence or not, this is the place the ghoul investigator sees his missing best friend for the first time after several years. A place of coffee and peace, where humans and ghouls coexist.

Sasaki Haise doesn't realize immediately but his legs carried him over next to Nagachika Hideyoshi's table. Standing there awkwardly, silently. Waiting, until Nagachika Hideyoshi looks up and meets his stare.

"Hide," he finally calls.

But the blank look Kaneki Ken receives isn't what he expects. Nor does he expect the question he hears.

"Who are you?"


End file.
